Blade of Olympus
"I offer you more then help Kratos I offer you power! I offer you the ''Blade of Olympus; it was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans! Drain your godly powers into the sword Kratos, only then will you reach your full potential. " - Zeus The '''Blade of Olympus' is a large blue-glowing Extremely powerful energy sword. It was created by Zeus, forged of the Heavens and the Earth during the Great War to banish the Titans to Tartarus, and end the war once and for all. This weapon is first used in Rhodes, when Zeus sends it down for Kratos to use to destroy the Colossus of Rhodes. Unknown to Kratos, Zeus tricks him into draining all of his godly Power into it, supposedly giving Kratos the "strength to destroy all." But when the collapsing Colossus of Rhodes' hand comes crashing down on Kratos, he lost the blade and Zeus picked it up. It was all a trick by him and he now proceeds to kill Kratos by asking him first if he was willing to serve him forever. Kratos declines and then Zeus attacks him. Later, Kratos regaines the Blade of Olympus after he goes back through time and with it, he fights and nearly killed Zeus on the Summit of Sacrifice. Zeus starts attacking as a giant, but when Kratos stabbed the blade through Zeus's hand, Zeus shrinks to the size of a mortal man, suggesting the blade had stolen some of Zeus's power; though Zeus eventually regrows, suggesting he retook his power when he stole the blade from Kratos. When Athena interfere's, Kratos ends up killing her with the blade accidentally, instead of Zeus while he flees. All of that showed that the blade has the capability of harming and even killing Gods. In the end of God of War II Kratos is seen holding and wielding the blade. Recent concept art has proven that the blade will appear in God of War III . It is also presented on one of the screenshots from God of War III being in Kratos's hands. You can also then use the blade for the entire game, after you've beaten the game and started a new game on Bonus Play. From there you can level it up to increase its power and to gain new abilities for it. In God of War III you can use the blade only when the Flame of Olympus is active. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 9,000 Orbs *'Level 3' - 25,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Divine Absolution' - Stab the blade into an enemy multiple times. L1 + square *'Divine Retribution' - Unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 + triangle *'Divine Retribution (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a blast of Godly Might. L1 '' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Divine Sacrifice' - Drain orbs from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. '''''L1 + circle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Anger of the Gods' - All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might. square or triangle Trivia *The Blade of Olympus is one of the most powerful weapons in the series so far. *Since the blade holds all of the power Kratos possessed as the God of War it's possible it gained the strength to kill and harm gods. *After Kratos regains the Blade of Olympus, in the last few cutscenes the Blades of Athena have their blue skin while in-game, they do not. *The Blade is going to be available from the start in God of War III. *It is unknown if the blade grows bigger in size along with the wielder though it is highly probable since it was created by Zeus. *The Blade of the Gods resembles the Blade of Olympus. *It is interesting to note that Zeus survives being stabbed in the abdomen with it (3 times no less), but Athena dies when being stabbed through the stomach with it only once, though this makes sense given that Zeus is the King of Olympus and is far more powerful than any of the other Gods. Gallery Image:52021x.jpg|Kratos in God of War III with the Blade of Olympus Image:BladeofOlympus.JPG|The Blade of Olympus Image:1-bladeofolympus-1-.jpg|Zeus takes Blade of Olympus Image:Bladeofolympus2.jpg|Blade of Olympus design Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Enemy Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III